Hunter's Creed: The Order's Rebirth
by ShadowK54
Summary: As a babe, Jaune was abandoned by his parents, left with those considered friends. For nearly his whole life, one question had always plagued him about that; Why? When he was deemed ready, he received some answers in the forms of a blade, a hood and a code. A code that had been guiding his bloodline for generations. That code.. "Nothing is true, everything is permitted." Harem!
1. Trailer

** Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY or any of its anything! Nor do I own Assassin's Creed! RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft!**

**Trailer**

* * *

**( Cue "Damned" by Superhuman. 3:02 long version )**

Along a lengthy dirt road that was surrounded by the beings of nature, walked a lone male figure who's identity was obscured by a white hood, a hood that was apart of his loose, thigh-length white poncho made of fleece, a symbol of two yellow arcs knitted on the back.

For what seemed like miles, the path he trekked was shrouded in shade, due to the thick branches and leaves that hung over him. Bits of sun rays popped up here and there, courtesy of the faint breeze flowing around.

_'For almost my entire existence, I have lived a frustrating life.. One filled to the brim with nothing but confusion and questions.. Questions... that took far too long to be answered..'_

Stopping suddenly in his tracks, the hooded figure quickly leaned back before something that could've ended his life hit him. Or at the very least, it would have mortally wounded him.

**( Song at 0:40 )**

Looking to his right, he saw that it was an arrow that flew past him. Its sharp, pointed tip lodged into the earth as the length stood slanted in the air, the back end pointing directly at him.

_'However..'_

Where the arrow was shot from was apparent to him as he slowly turned his head over to the left. And with his mouth slightly visible through the shadow of his hood, a smirk made its appearance upon seeing just a few of his ambushers sprint out of the bushes.

'_Even though I say this..'_

Hearing a multitude of twig snaps, he perked up and looked back to his right. His hidden excitement grew as he saw more of them rush out from the opposite side. In total, he counted a dozen bandits surrounding him. Excluding the one with the bow who had remained hidden in the trees, most likely preparing to fling another arrow at him once he had the shot. The ground force wielded a variety of weapons. The majority of them were more or less the same in terms of body structure; lanky with just a bit of muscle. Two of them were more on the heavy/bulky side. But, he's confident that he could still take 'em.

_'In the end, my patience had not went unrewarded..'_

Sensing the obvious danger, the mystery man readied himself for the ensuing battle. Though this wasn't an event he had anticipated, that didn't mean it was an unwelcomed one. If it is a fight they desire, then he'll be more than happy to oblige.

After the bandits somewhat had him cornered, one behind him had foolishly decided to take initiative.

Raising a dagger in the air, the yelling bandit charged at the hooded man, prepping his weapon to swing it down as soon as he got close.

What the bandit failed to notice during his reckless charge, were the two lethal blades poking out from the bottom of the man's poncho. The fingers of both his hands stretched out alongside said blades..

Going on the defensive, the hooded male swiftly spun around to face his first attacker, raising his left hand..

_*Clink!*_

The bandit gasped in shock once his attack had been so easily thwarted, stopped by the figure's own revealed weapon. However, it wasn't the block that surprised the pack of thieves, as that honor belonged solely to the man's rather unique pair of blades..

Around the hooded man's forearms were black leather bracers. But, it's what was attached to the underside of those bracers that truly stunned the malicious group.

Reflective, silver, and dangerously sharp, narrow blades were extended from both bracers, ending just slightly past the man's middle fingers.

**( Song at 0:51 )**

Taking advantage of their shock, the quiet man thrusted his right hand forward, plunging his other hidden blade deep into the gut of the bandit in front of him.

Eyes going bulging wide, the now shanked bandit stared down in horror... at the cause of his sudden death.

In one swift and violent motion, the man yanked his blade out of the bandit while he did a spin, taking himself a step away from the now rendered corpse. With the simple flick of his wrists, his blades had retracted back into his bracers.

The others watched in disbelief as their comrade dropped to his knees before falling forward; deceased.

Consumed by fury; they resumed their charge. And that would turn out to be their greatest mistake..

**( Song at 1:08 )**

After side stepping to the right to avoid the "poke" of a spear, using his left hand, the man roughly pulled on the length of the spear to pull forward his next victim. Saving his own ass as the spearhead killed the guy coming up on his back. Using the same hand, he flicked his blade out again before stabbing it into the second bandit's throat; killing him instantly.

Looking beside him for a second, he exited his bloodied blade before jumping back some feet. Just in time to evade the heavy battle axe swinging down at him, chopping the wooden spear handle in half before it hit the ground.

As one of the heavy bandits tried to lift his axe back up, the cloaked man took immediate action and hopped back over to the heavy, landing on his back. With his right blade, he killed this one by stabbing him in the back of the head, making him fall forward limply as life left him in an instant.

After the heavy's dead fall, the man rolled forward to come up on another grunt. As he rolled into a kneel, he sliced at the grunt's right shin with his right blade, forcing him to kneel as well, but in pain. The bandit wasn't left to suffer for too long as he was put out of his misery with a left hidden blade to the chest, the hooded man rising to his feet.

_'For when I had finally received answers.. I was rewarded a gift that made it all worth the wait..'_

The life of his latest victim claimed, the man jerked out his blade, letting the corpse fall to its back.

_'And that gift..'_

With a battle cry and a slouch of his body, the man spread his arms by his hips with both of his blades extended, facing those that remained standing and charging towards him.

_'Was my life's purpose!'_

**( Song at 1:27 )**

As another foolish bandit with a sword approached him, the deadly man kicked himself onwards, leaning himself far back as he slide forward on his knees. He leaned his head back to avoid a horizontal slash that almost grazed his nose. After the sword went passed him and he was now behind the bandit, he did a 360 spin back to his feet, slicing his right blade up along the goon's spine when he had reached the 180 mark.

Next..

Wielding a large mace of spikes, the last heavy screamed as he raised it over his head before launching it down with full force.

The man performed a quick back handspring to dodge the attack, retracting his blades for the time being. Then with a loud thud and a launch of road dust, the mace smashed into the ground to form a small crater.

Immediately after his handspring, the hooded man hopped onto the length of the mace and used it to hop yet again. Then the heavy had his face pushed in when it met with his killer's knees, making him groan in pain as he was forced to fall back to the ground, releasing his weapon's handle.

During their little fall, the man had his hands up near his shoulders, hidden blades protruding..

As they hit the ground and his calves collided with the brute's chest, the cloaked man impaled his blades into both sides of the heavy's neck. The result of such an action was obvious.

Back on his feet and onto the next, he deflected the slash of a sword using his left blade, then using his right blade to slash open the bandit's throat. He let the bandit fall as he grasped at his leaking neck..

Another one behind him, simultaneously, he turned and ducked under another sword slash, his right blade slicing once at the new bandit's stomach before using the same blade to gash at his neck when he stood. Like the last, he allowed this one to fall to his death as well.

Facing his tenth victim, the man clenched his fists and crossed his blades after bringing them over his head, blocking and holding back a strike from another sword that nearly chopped his head. They struggled briefly before the man kneed the punk in the gut to stun him. The grunt was rendered powerless as he had dropped his weapon due to the strike, leaving himself wide open as he slouched and coughed for air.

Taking the window of opportunity, the hooded man raised his left blade before plunging it down into the back of the man's skull, making the body flop forward as he forced the head to the ground violently. Before pulling his hidden blade out and returning to his feet, he confirmed the kill further by twisting his arm ninety degrees..

With a spear, the second last member of the ground force came at the man, making the same mistake the last spear wielder did as he attempted to attack with a thrust. And like the first one, the man side stepped in order to avoid the attack. Grasping onto the length of the opposing weapon after retracting his blades, the obscured male pulled it up for the spearhead to aim skywards. Then with a head butt that disoriented the thug and caused him to unwillingly release his weapon, the cloaked man vertically spun the spear a few times before stopping it at the right angle, the lethal point now aiming down at the goon who had just fallen to his rear.

As he refused to delay the inevitable, with all of his strength, he rammed the spear clean through the helpless bandit, hearing him shriek for a short second before all was quiet..

**( Song at 1:51 )**

Slowly letting go of the spear handle and standing upright, the man looked up to his last victim who stood a few feet away, seeing him quake in fear as he clutched a sword to his chest, gazing in horror at the bloody massacre before him.

_'But alongside that purpose.. was a responsibility..'_

After seeing his allies get slaughtered in what seemed like a blink of an eye, why wouldn't he be trembling in his boots?

_*Tew!*_

Simply tilting his head to dodge another arrow, the hooded killer turned around swiftly and chucked a push dagger up at the tree where the arrow came from. After his toss, he immediately turned back to face the frightened man. Then a moment later, his second last victim's lifeless body fell down from the tree he aimed at, his push dagger dug deep into said body's forehead.

**( Song at 2:09 )**

Realizing that he was truly alone now, the last frantic bandit dropped his weapon as he gave up on the fight right then and there, turning around to run away with his life. It's a shame that the hooded figure refused to grant him that luxury..

With a pained cry, the young bandit fell forward onto the ground after something had stabbed him in the back. And upon closer inspection as he shakily peeked over his shoulder, he whimpered in agony as it was another one of the killer's push daggers that was lodged in his spine. Then when he looked up, his whole life had flashed before his eyes..

**( Song at 2:33 )**

_'A responsibility that possessed the form of..'_

Steadily stepping up to the one he wounded, the man raised his right hand a bit, lifting the right side of his poncho slightly..

As the bandit witnessed death himself approach, he desperately prayed to the gods that he be spared his wrath. They didn't listen..

And with the flick of his wrist, Jaune's hidden blade had reemerged..

'.._a legacy..'_

**( Song at 2:42 and Cue Badass title card! )**

**Hunter's Creed**

**The Order's Rebirth**

* * *

**Coming Soon..**


	2. Prologue

**A/N:** Heyo guys! How's it goin'? Hope you're all doing good. If so, neato! Now, before y'all go into this prologue. I first just want to reply to some reviews that were left for the trailer. Okay, letsa go!

**Kreceir:** Music will pop up in the story here and there, but for when those times come, there won't be any timers for them. The reason I put the timers in the trailer chapter was because it was important _to me_ that y'all know where the song is once a certain part of the scene kicks in. I _needed_ to be sure of that. Weird, I know. Believe me, I understood going into it what the timers would do for some, if not most, people, but I was willing to take that risk. So if it bugged you, and I'm saying this to anyone else complaining about it, I'm sorry. But at the same time, I'm not sorry. Again, that'll be the only time I do timers. So no need to worry about it happening again in the future. :)

And no, I don't plan to put the scene used in the trailer chapter anywhere in the story. If you watched any of the cinematic trailers for the Assassin's Creed games, they display scenarios that you don't actually play out in the games themselves. That's kind of what I was going for with it.

In some form in my trailer, I was trying to blend the three AC trailers that are my absolute favorites while also adding in my imagination's own touches. Which are the AC 3, Revelations and Origins cinematic trailers. If you had watched those three trailers, I'm sure you'll be able tell how I tried to blend it. It was pretty clear to me. XD

**Nations01:** I'll be honest my guy. I was just having fun with the trailer for the most part. XD Just letting my imagination run wild with it. As I said in the first reply, this scene won't be playing anywhere in the story. Just a cinematic trailer kinda thing where an Assassin, or Hunter in this fic's case, are just kicking ass and being a badass while doing so. Plus, bandits man. Who knows how many people Jaune saved by taking them out. And he was also just defending himself. They started it after all. So they got what was coming to 'em. XD Don't fret, I plan to show the true ways of the Assassins while also making this fic's Creed its own thing. Like I said, I was just having fun with the trailer. The story itself will be taken more seriously.

**Alvelvnor:** Me too, m8. XD

**TheGreatSeeker:** Glad to hear it man!

Alrighty, that's all I gotta say for now. Now onto the prologue! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own RWBY or any of its anything! Nor do I own Assassin's Creed in any way! RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft!**

**Warning!**** Have "Ezio's Family (Origins Version)" from the AC Origins OST ready to play! If you want to that is. Don't worry, there won't be timers. XD**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Kuo Kuana, Menagerie.. The Belladonna Residence.._

"...Nikolai. Please assure me. Are you absolutely positive that this is what you want to do?" Asked Ghira Belladonna, Patriarch of the Belladonna family and chieftain of Menagerie. As he uttered his question, he stared at his fellow man and friend sitting to his right. His eyes narrowed with intense concern.

Speaking of his friend, he was a tall, middle-aged blonde fellow with blue eyes and a goatee. Even underneath his dark hooded cloak, it was easy to see that he possessed a broad body structure, which was a detail that his face shared. As Ghira had already pointed out, this man went by the name of Nikolai. However, his full name was Nikolai Arc, Patriarch of the Arc family.. and one of the two remaining Mentors of the Hunter Brotherhood.

In order to gain some privacy, Ghira and Nikolai were present within the shelved walls of Ghira's study, seated in the main area as they sat next to each other over a large sofa. The aforementioned study was attached to the Faunus chieftain's rather traditional looking home, a home that he shared with only his beloved wife and their recently born daughter. However, depending on how Nikolai responds to his question, it is quite possible that his home will receive another young occupant shortly.

"I... I am, my friend.." Nikolai sighed despondently as he slouched forward and hung his head, running a hand through his hair as his elbows planted down on his knees. "Trust me, if we weren't, me and Lyla would not be here to put this sort of burden on you and your family like this. But I'm afraid that you and Kali are the only ones we know who we can trust with this, Ghira.." Guilt and reluctance mixed in his voice, Nikolai nervously glanced to his left at Ghira.

Ghira sighed as he gently rubbed at his eyes for a moment, as even though he had asked Nikolai if he was certain about the request he was making, he was asking himself the same thing mentally. Because unlike Nikolai, he wasn't sure on what to do just yet as either one of the two options he had to choose from could potentially end in disaster for one certain infant. As one can imagine, he was under a lot of pressure right now. "This is a very risky move, Nikolai. Not just for your son, but for my family as well. I hope you are aware of that. Me and Kali used to be apart of the Brotherhood too. So there is a chance that _they_ will come for us one day as well." Ghira responded a tad unnervingly.

"I have taken that into consideration, I assure you, Ghira." Nikolai replied. "But seeing as how you're the Chieftain of Menagerie. I can't imagine that _they _know about you two since you've haven't been attacked already. All those years ago, you and Kali had left the Brotherhood before either of you can get too high in the ranks. Perhaps it is that fact alone that's saving your family from this situation. And Oum above, I pray that's the case. My friend, please understand, there aren't many of us left. As far as I know, they have already wiped out the majority of Hunters across Remnant. And I fear that me and Lyla will soon share their fate once they catch up to us. But, if there's one thing we wish to do before that happens, it's that we want to ensure that our son has the best possible chance to live out his life. And that's where... I was hoping you'd help us.." Nikolai gulped, looking to his lap in shame. "I know that this is asking a lot of you, Ghira. And I'll understand if you end up rejecting our request. But, I am fairly certain that you are the only one who can save our son from... _them.._" He growled as he uttered his last words, the thought of _them_ fueling him with anger for a bit before he took a breath to calm himself down.

After a minute of rough contemplating, Ghira had come to a decision..

He couldn't, in good conscience, deny his old friend's sole, and most likely final, wish. Yes, it's one that was down right hazardous to both him and his family's health. But, looking at it through the perspective of a parent, he can understand why Nikolai wanted to do this, desperately so. Hell, he can even imagine Nikolai and his own wife doing the same thing for him and Kali if they were facing the same predicament as them. Damn, now that he thought more deeply about it. What other choice did he even have?

Exhaling deeply through his nose, Ghira proceeded to admit his choice. Seeing no point in arguing about it any further. "All right, Nikolai. We'll... We'll take him in." The Chieftain muttered, flashing the blonde man a smile when he turned to look at the Faunus in awe.

"Really?" Nikolai asked, a grin slowly becoming apparent on him.

"I know you would've done the same thing for us if we had asked you, brother." Ghira smirked as he brought a hand to the relieved Arc's nearest shoulder. "So yes, I am sure." He nodded. "I promise you, we will raise, protect and love Jaune as if he was our own flesh and blood. Heh.. Plus, maybe it wouldn't so bad if our little Blake had a sibling figure to grow up with." He chuckled.

Giving into the elation that suddenly filled him, Nikolai didn't hesitate to pull his comrade into a tight embrace. An embrace that was between old brothers in arms. "Oh thank you, Ghira! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried with the utmost gratitude, his arms squeezing onto his fellow Patriarch to further express it.

"You're welcome, old friend." Ghira replied with a stifled laugh as he hugged Nikolai back, giving his back a few light pats.

Using whatever composure that remained within him, Nikolai sniffed as he held back his tears of joy, leaning away from Ghira as he loosened his hold on him. Bearings gathered, Nikolai then breathed relief. The painful weight of dread lifted from his soul. "I will never forget this, Ghira. I promise you that." He said softly, facing the Faunus man as stared him straight in the eye.

"I'll be holding you to that." Ghira replied weakly, tempted to chuckle. After the peaceful moment had passed, the air grew cold and tense once more as both men looked down with frowns on their faces, creating slight space between each other. "I don't wish to assume it, Nikolai, but considering how much this... purge has progressed, with everyone gone and you and Lyla going into hiding.." Ghira paused with a subtle gulp. "What is to become of the Brotherhood?" He went on to ask, his tone ever so solemn as his eyes narrowed into a weak glare.

Nikolai sighed heavily before replying. "I... I don't know.. Err, Damn it all..!" He suddenly growled as he clenched his hands over his lap, his face scrunching up with frustration. "We were bloody foolish to think that the Grimm Order was done for..! To think we had an opportunity to live any sort of life outside of the Brotherhood! Outside of this war!" Slapping a hand to his face, Nikolai shakily breathed again and again into his palm to ease his spiraling emotions. He hadn't truly lost himself yet despite all he and his family had lost, and he'll be damned if he lets that happen now. Especially in front of his ally. So after a few breaths that progressively became calm, Nikolai concluded his uneasy response, Ghira staring at him in shock as he listened. "We were fools to have let our guard down for even a second. And now the Creed is suffering a dire fate because of it.." He said, his voice now void of emotion.

Snapping out of his stupor, Ghira spoke up in disbelief. "You don't think the Brotherhood can bounce back from this?" He questioned as he blinked.

Judging by Nikolai's awkward silence and the anxious trembling of his figure, Ghira had received a truly undesirable answer. Thus, as a result, his heart sank in horror while his eyes widened slowly. And what the Arc Patriarch said next, made that horrid feeling within him grow even stronger.

Not one to deny the truth before him, Nikolai sighed one more time before confessing his honest thought on the distressing matter. A thought... that neither one of them wanted to hear. But to Nikolai, it seemed undoubtedly true.. "They've won, my friend.. They've won.." He confessed dejectedly, immediately ashamed of himself for losing all sense of hope. Not just in the Brotherhood, but in himself... and Remnant as a whole.

For a few long and agonizing minutes, silence flooded the study. Ghira at a loss for words as he continued to gaze at Nikolai in utter disturbance..

* * *

_Meanwhile.._

"Lyla.. You don't honestly believe that the Creed is finished, do you? Please tell me that you and Nikolai haven't given up on the Brotherhood!" Kali spoke with sadness in her voice, looking at her old friend from back in the day with the same emotion on her expression. Her and said friend sat cross-legged across from each other around a low-sitting square table, the two present within the circular room that was the Belladonna's dining room.

And speaking of Kali's own old friend, she was a middle aged woman with long light brown hair, dark eyes and fair skin. Covering almost the entirety of her small, but shapely, figure, except for her head and front of her body, was dark brown hooded cloak. Said hood was pulled back. This woman was Lyla Arc, Wife of Nikolai... and the other remaining Mentor of the Hunter Brotherhood.

For a few seconds, Lyla was eerily silent, looking down at the slumbering baby boy she held in her arms as she rocked herself back and forth to soothe him in his sleep. The baby was swaddled in what looked to be a fleece hooded poncho, the color of it being a pure white shade and the hood was pulled over the baby's head just enough to still show his peaceful face, which helped her smile, but just faintly. This baby was Lyla and Nikolai's beautiful pride and joy; Jaune Arc.

After those few seconds had come and gone, Lyla responded to Kali, sounding somber as her weak smile was quickly replaced with a frown. "I don't know what to tell you, Kali. Members of the Brotherhood are being hunted and killed one by one at an alarming rate. And we fear that it's only a matter of time before we join them in death. After everyone is gone, the Creed may as well be considered dead since no one will be around to uphold it. To train the next generation.. Heh, it's ironic really.. We're supposed to be the hunters, yet now we're forced to play the cowering prey while the Grimm Order takes on our role.. Returning from the grave stronger than ever.."

Kali still couldn't comprehend what the hell she was hearing, though it was more like she didn't want to accept the facts being laid out before her. She wanted to say something that would combat Lyla's words, but her mind was coming up empty. She didn't want to believe that the death of the Brotherhood was inevitable, but after hearing how badly "the purge" had escalated and so far eliminated nearly the entire Order, it seemed... pointless to have hope. That's how she felt now; absolutely helpless... and hopeless. So with those feelings settling in, the Faunus woman shakily sighed as she lowered her head, her eyes closing as tears began to well up while her feline ears lost the will to stand for the time being.

The Brotherhood had given Kali so much in her life. Which is why it pained her heart and soul immensely to hear of its impending demise. As a child, she was an orphan, and they had sheltered her when no one else would. Thus, giving her a home. As a teenager, the past generation of Mentors had initiated her into the Hunter Order, truly accepting her as one of their own. Thus, giving her a family. As an adult, she had met a fellow Hunter who would come to be her loving and devoted husband. Thus, giving her true love.. and a future. When she and Ghira had left the Brotherhood nearly five years ago to live a life that didn't involve them killing, they never stopped feeling guilty because of that choice. But at the same time, they had no regrets whatsoever. When they had found each other and fell in love, they immediately desired a life outside of the Creed. A life that was free of violence and rewarded them the chance to start a family of their own. When the Mentors at the time had granted them their wish, they were undeniably happy, as well as grateful. However, now... Now, they wouldn't have the opportunity to pay back their kindness..

Seeing Kali's inner turmoil, Lyla sighed. "I understand that this hard to take in, Kali. But, we can't deny the reality of the situation. The Grimm have won.. and the Brotherhood is soon to be no more.. We have lost.." She bit her lip as she admitted that, a sting of guilt pricking her being as she momentarily shut her eyes.

Calming down, Kali wiped her eyes of the forming tears, pressing a hand to her chest as she felt her aching heart settle. She inhaled deeply, holding her breath, before letting it out a moment after. When able to speak, she replied. "I just... I just can't believe this happened. Part of the reason me and Ghira left the Brotherhood is because we thought the Grimm Order was gone. Or at least weak to the point where they couldn't carry on anymore. Oh god, how wrong we were.." The Faunus breathed, sadness becoming apparent on her yet again, but with a bit more subtlety.

"There is no use fretting about it, sister." Said Lyla, shaking her head. "What's done is done. The only thing your family can do now, is adapt to the change that's about to come... and survive. I only hope that the Grimm Order's reign doesn't affect Menagerie too much."

"...I don't understand how you're so calm about this, Lyla. The Creed is coming to an end and those Grimm bastards will soon take control over all of Remnant. How are you just going to sit there and act like you've come to terms with that? Don't you care about its survival at all?" Kali inquired with agitation, holding herself back from raising her voice as to avoid waking baby Jaune.

"...Are you done?" Lyla uttered with patience, giving Kali the time to regain her composure. She then sighed before saying.. "I want the Creed to live, Kali. Believe me, I do. But if we tried to fight back, it would just be me and Nikolai going up against an entire army. We may be skilled fighters, but we certainly aren't that skilled."

"What if me and Ghira hel-" Before Kali could finish that crazy thought, Lyla was quick to interrupt.

"All right, I know what you're going to say, and I'll tell you right now that that isn't happening." The Arc woman said firmly.

"B-But why?" In shock, Kali replied.

Lyla deadpanned, but with a frown. "Kali, please don't think like a fool.. You and Ghira have a child who is going to need your love and guidance in her life. If we had asked you to aid us and you accepted, you'd be leaving her all alone and wasting the life that the former Mentors gave to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that we're the reason you returned to the life of a Hunter. A life that is seemingly destined to die. So I'll be bloody damned if I allow that to happen." Lyla said with determination, narrowing her eyes in a stern manner as she eyed Kali. "..Plus, you have already agreed to take care of our son." She looked down to her slumbering child, smiling adoringly at him for the moment as tears nearly leaked from her soul windows. "And in all honesty, I'd prefer you do that instead of fighting a battle that has already been decided.." She muttered softly.

Once again, Kali was at a loss for words. Unable to provide a reasonable retort. So she left the argument at that and relented, albeit reluctantly, as her cat ears had lost all their strength again. Her mind and body overcome with dread. "I see.. And that's truly what you want..?" She went on to ask nervously.

"It is." Lyla answered, without a doubt in her mind. Her teary eyes never left her son. "As much as it pains me to say this considering all the Brotherhood has done for me and Nikolai, Jaune's well-being is our only priority right now. As long as we know he's in the care of a good family, one who will love and care for him as if he was their own, we will gladly die knowing that we have given him the opportunity at a decent, if not good, life. Just as all parents should strive to do for their child." To further show her undying love for her baby, Lyla lifted Jaune enough to plant a kiss on his soft forehead. But after the kiss, she began to finally break down as her face scrunched up in emotional agony, pressing her forehead against his own as she started to sob as quietly as she can make herself. "I just w-wish we could see who he'd grow up to be..!" She quietly cried, her teeth gritting as she emitted a stifled sob. Thankfully, it didn't wake the infant up.

Watching her friend express her sorrow, Kali curled her quivering fingers over her lap, her nails digging into the long skirt of her hakama as they were tempted to rip it up out of stress. Ultimately though, she kept her bearings intact and the digits loosened their clenching. Damn it, how much more useless must she feel before she is to be relieved of the horrid feeling? It was becoming too much for her to bear! '_No.. No, I got to remain strong! I need to! For both Lyla and Nikolai... and the babe.'_ As she thought those last two words, she glanced over at baby Jaune. The sight of him aided in giving her strength, courage following not far behind.

That's right... She has another newborn life that she needs to be brave for and nurture into the new world that's about to befall them. Now, that _they_ have won the war. If Blake and Jaune aren't properly prepared for what's to come. Dear Oum, they wouldn't stand a chance. So, it was at that moment, hope stemmed from her pain as her expression morphed to one of determination and... purpose. In an instant, gone was her misery. She wouldn't reveal the new and sudden plan that begun forming within her to Lyla, as to avoid being talked out of it. She hated to keep secrets from her friend, but for the sake of Remnant and the freedom of its people, it's imperative that this plan of hers comes to fruition.

Little did she know though, her husband was having the same idea in the study after having a similar conversation with Nikolai..

* * *

_Later.._

"From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much again for doing this for us, brother." Said Nikolai as he gave Ghira one last brief hug to show his everlasting gratitude, Ghira not hesitant to respond in kind.

"Of course, old friend. It's the least we could do." Ghira replied as they separated. "And please, if you can make it happen, take care of yourselves, all right?"

As they stood within the entrance hall of the Belladonna home, the two pairs of parents were saying their final goodbyes. The Arcs feeling that their time there was up. They got what they needed from the Faunus couple and got to spend a fair amount of time with them. So now, they needed to depart less they wanted to overstay their welcome. They couldn't afford to do that. If that happened, the beasts hunting them would catch up soon enough.. And all they set out to do would be for nothing.

"We will try our best." Nikolai responded, speaking somewhat humorously to lighten the mood as he tiredly smirked. Ghira took it to heart a bit as he flashed a faint smirk himself.

With the women, their goodbye was less relaxing..

"Please, t-take good care of my baby, K-Kali..!" Lyla pleaded as she hugged Kali for dear life, tears streaking freely down her cheeks as she stifled her sobs the best she could. "Pr-Promise me you will..!"

Her heart suffering as well, Kali embraced Lyla back strongly as she nodded shakily in compliance. Both of them quaking with sorrow. "I-I promise, sister..! I'll make sure nothing bad ever h-happens to Jaune. I swear my life on it..!" She softly cried, burying her teary face into a side of Lyla's neck.

"Thank you... s-sister.." Lyla acknowledged the promise, her voice still fueled with pain, but also sounding a tad relieved.

"My love.." Lyla stiffened when she heard her husband's hesitant call. "It is time for us to go.." Nikolai reminded his spouse as he stepped up steadily behind her and planted a hand on her shoulder. His touch only succeeded in making her tense up more, to which he can understand why she did.

Lyla didn't acknowledge his words at first, but after a few awkward moments, her mind had achieved some clarity. Thus, remembering what must be done.

"I-I hear you, my darling.." Lyla sniffled as she, much to both her's and Kali's disappointment, pulled herself away from the embrace, wiping away some of the tears after creating some distance between her and her former sister in arms. When managing to compose herself, Lyla took an unsettled breath as she locked eyes with Kali, managing to crack somewhat of a smile also. "I suppose... this is farewell now, Kali.." She scoffed, mustering up all of her willpower as to not break down again.

"Yes... I-I suppose it is." Kali replied lowly as she gulped, her fists balled up tightly by her hips. Unlike Lyla, she was not about to force a cheerful demeanor upon herself. Seeing as there's nothing to be cheerful about.

Lyla frowned at that, but she didn't dare blame the Faunus for it.

Giving one last hug that was short-lived this time around, Lyla whispered to Kali. "Goodbye, sister.."

"G-Goodbye, Lyla.." Kali replied softly, hugging back. Powering through her frantic emotions, Kali stopped herself from squeezing too tightly onto Lyla. Able to pry herself away once the embrace had concluded.

Lyla turned around to see Nikolai waiting at the doors for her, holding one of them open. With a dejected sigh, she walked over to join him. As much as she despised doing so.

Letting his spouse exit first, before Nikolai would leave himself, he and Ghira exchanged a nod of farewell. While the look in the Arc's eyes said 'thank you' to the chieftain, they were also saying... 'I'm sorry.'

Then just like that, after the closing of the door echoed throughout the entrance hall, Nikolai and Lyla were gone from Faunus' lives.. as well as their son's life. And for good it seemed.

Silence. For what felt like an eternity, that was all Kali and Ghira could hear floating around them. Their heads were tilted down enough so that their hair shadowed their eyes, but tears continued to trail down Kali's face. Their expressions; empty. The atmosphere; lifeless..

After awhile had passed, Kali was the first one to break the awful silence as she turned around to leave the entrance hall. But before she would be out of sight, she said to her still husband. "I'm going to go check on the children.."

Ghira didn't respond as he was now looking to the floor with a serious glare. Kali doing the same as she travelled through the halls of her home..

* * *

_Ten minutes later.._

As they were exiting the sleeping village of Kuo Kuana, walking together side by side and hand in hand, the hooded Arcs stopped their trek as they turned around to look back at the home of their child's adoptive family, which was now someways off in the distance.

**(Cue song!)**

"Did we really have to go about everything like that, my love?" Lyla asked her husband, sounding much more settled, but a bit guilty as well. "I do not like having to deceive them like this.. Especially during our final days."

Nikolai sighed heavily before answering his wife, stricken with guilt himself. However, what they did was done out of necessity, or so that is what he believed. "Nor do I, Lyla. But, if the Creed is to remain alive, we need their resolve, their motivation, to be at its strongest. And at times, pain is what's required for hope to spark.." Whistling to the heavens, Nikolai held out his left arm as he waited for his call to be heard.

And it was..

The audible flapping of wings hit the couple's ears, and upon looking up, a bald eagle was swiftly descending towards Nikolai with a soothing screech. With ease, the majestic bird landed its feet on Nikolai's forearm after it had slowed itself down, being careful not to scratch the man with its deadly talons when gripping onto him.

Lyla gulped as it was time to say farewell to yet another good friend.. But with this particular loss, she was more at peace with it as it had a purpose. One that she highly encouraged.

Nikolai chuckled as his free hand came up to pet his long time comrade, the bird gladly rubbing its head against his fingers. "Well Theo, I'm afraid now this is where we part ways, for the time has finally come." Nikolai said calmly to his flying companion, who's name's Theo, as he continued to pet him.

Remembering what needed to be done, the eagle ceased his head grinding and bowed in understanding.

"Please watch over our boy, old friend. Always." Nikolai uttered while staring Theo directly in the eye, holding his face with care by his bright yellow beak. "Ensure that no harm befalls him the best you can. Never let him out of your sight. Before I am no longer to be your bearer, for now Jaune will be, that is my final command for you. I know you won't let us down. Now go." He ordered as he released the bird's beak and stretched out his arm slightly.

Theo understood his newly assigned duty as he hopped to turn himself around on the blonde man's arm before lifting off to the skies with a strong flap of his wings, soaring off towards the direction of his new bearer's new home.

'_Goodbye, Theo.. and thank you.'_ Lyla thought as she observed the eagle with a small smile.

For a few seconds, the Arcs watched as Theo got further and further away, before Nikolai insisted that they get a move on. To which Lyla complied as they proceeded with their journey to go into hiding.. Or at the very least, survive.

Back in his study, a rather stoic Ghira sat behind his desk, leaning back in his chair as he held a small wooden box that he previously had hidden within a drawer of his desk over his lap. Opening the box, he breathed deeply through his nose upon seeing what laid inside. It was something he hadn't seen in so long, since his departure from the Brotherhood. Despite leaving the Creed, this is the one thing he held onto that reminded him of his past. The past that had given him everything he has now. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't let go of it. Suppose it's a good thing that he didn't.

'_I apologize for putting yet another burden on you, my friends. For deceiving you the way that we did. But in our hands, the Brotherhood is hopeless..'_

With one hand, Ghira reached to graze his fingertips over the smooth brown leather of his old, and one and only, Hunter's bracer. And as he took it out of the box and turned it over to face the underside upwards, he smirked upon seeing his personal hidden blade sheathed within its mechanism. The Faunus man eyed his own reflection upon seeing the blade shine with the light over him.

_'However, if it is to be left in your very capable hands, I strongly believe that it can transform and flourish into something truly extraordinary. A new Brotherhood that the Grimm Order will have no chance against. One that we wouldn't have been able to achieve.'_

Elsewhere in the house with Kali, she stood by the baby crib that held her slumbering daughter and now adoptive son, gazing down at the snoozing children with a slight smile on her face as seeing them sleep while their faces were turned to each other slightly filled her with some peace. Her hands gripped onto the rail of the crib as that sense of determination from earlier had consumed her once again. However, it had returned more powerful than before.

'_So that is why we have left the true fate of the Creed with you, Ghira and Kali. From this day onwards, you are the new mentors of the Brotherhood. And it is up to you to train the next generation of Hunters.. You may have your struggles along this new journey, and I apologize again for forcing it upon you so suddenly. But we are confident that you will not fail us in the end. Please guide our son well, brother and sister..'_

Lifting her head at Theo's soft screech that echoed throughout Kuo Kuana, Kali narrowed her amber eyes as her new purpose had truly settled in.

'_and bring glory to the Creed.'_

From that day onwards, there was much to be done..

**(End of song)**

* * *

**A/N:** Bloody hell, I love that song. XD Welp, I hope y'all enjoyed that at least somewhat. I certainly gotten chills as I was writing it. Honestly, the musical theme Assassin's Creed has going for it has always been friggin' spectacular. No matter the rendition of it, to me at least. Ah! I can't get enough of it! If you guys want to, go listen to "Assassin's Creed / Complete Saga Anthem" by Riftley on YT. Honestly, the way that guy mixes all of the games' themes into one beautiful track is just amazing, especially at the climax of it. You won't be disappointed, I assure you. Hell, I go to sleep listening to this beauty. So, you're welcome. ;)

Alrighty, said most of what I wanted to say at the review responses, so I won't take up much more of your guys' time. Let's wrap this up and get to that harem list, eh? :D

* * *

**The Harem!**** (Absolute List!)**

**\- Blake Belladonna**

**\- Emerald Sustrai**

**\- Velvet Scarlatina**

**\- Pyrrha Nikos**

**\- Ruby Rose**

**\- Yang Xiao Long**

**\- Weiss Schnee**

**\- Neo**

Don't like it? Well, too bad m8. 'Cause that's all the ladies who will be falling for the blonde Hunter himself. No exceptions! ..Okay, I'll settle down now. Sorry for being a cringey mofo. XD

* * *

And with that, I hope y'all have a good day and thanks for reading! Have a good one!

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far! **

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll come out, deuces!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Review Responses!**

**razmire: **Yup! You got that right, my friend! I simply wanted to give the name of the two factions a RWBY twist to them, so that's what we got. lol To answer your last question, mmm-maybe. ;)

**The Storm Master 567:** Same here, m8. Lol And as for my reason for deleting The Pink Haired Fighter, I've simply just lost interest in writing it. I know, that's stupid, but that's how it is. Sorry to disappoint.

**XxEnderhunterxX:** Glad you're sticking around there, m8! Yup, instead of Assassin's, they're called Hunters. Reason was explained in the first response. And yup, more about this AU will revealed as we go on. I don't wish to spoil anything. XD

**FleetingSpectre:** There are indeed Templars in this fic. However, instead of being called The Templar Order, they're instead named The Grimm Order.

**ZonZus:** I'm happy I was able to peak your interest and that you're sticking around! Thank you! And yeah, I'll ignore the haters, don't worry. I'm just gonna do me either way. XD As for your question, I've deleted Blonde Brutality because I've had different plans for it some months back.

**A/N:** Now that's all the reviews I'll respond to for now. Keep in mind, depending on the questions asked, I'll only give vague answers from here on out as I don't wish to spoil anything too big.

Alrighty! Now that that's out of the way. I hope that you guys somewhat enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of its anything! It all belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

'_..Never in the last five years, did I think I'd ever have to wield this blade again.'_

Ghira thought as he remained gazing down at his hidden blade, still seated behind his desk within his study. No longer was he holding his bracer in his hands, as it was now equipped on his left forearm, which he hovered over his lap. Upon flicking his wrist back, nostalgia hit him hard when witnessing his protruding blade. He smiled smally as the noise its mechanism made intensified that feeling.

'_Yet, I still held onto it even after all that time. I suppose I wasn't truly committed to escaping the past. Heh, how could I anyway? Before the Brotherhood, I was... nothing. Just an orphan boy who was down on his luck and trying to survive in this cruel world alone. If the old Mentors hadn't rescued me back then, I'd most likely be dead way before now. Oum above, I owe the Creed everything, for it had given me everything I could ever want and more. My family, my skills, my purpose... my will to live. None of what I am and have... would exist if it wasn't for the Creed.'_

Clenching his fist, Ghira snarled and glared upon remembering the purge that's been going on. He had every right to be livid, as did Kali. So many of their brothers and sisters; gone in the blink of an eye. And it was all because of... _them.._

"Those damned beasts will pay for what they have done!" He growled to himself with a trembling fist, promising that to both himself and the Brotherhood.

The Grimm Order; the sworn and long time enemy of the Hunter Brotherhood. They were much like the Brotherhood in a way, as they too were a society of deadly assassins unbeknownst to the general public. But sadly, that's where their similarities ended. For nearly a couple centuries, the two factions have been battling a ferocious war, and it was a war that had always been raging on within the darkest shadows of Remnant, shrouded in secrecy. It was also one that was not without a good reason.

The short and simplified version of both factions' origins goes as follows..

In the beginning, there was only The Grimm Order, a sinister secret society formed of selective individuals who possessed a substantial amount of influence across the different continents and kingdoms of Remnant. And since their formation, they only ever had one eternity long goal in mind. To achieve absolute control and rule over Remnant. Unfortunately for them, what they failed to take into account was that such intentions often come with... meddling consequences.

Upon discovering the dark future they desired for Remnant, one man stepped up and personally took on the burden of putting a stop to their plans. However, he was no fool as he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it alone, considering how vast the Grimm Order's forces were. He couldn't be everywhere in the world at once. So choosing to fight fire with fire, he decided to create a secretive group of his own. One that fought in the name of justice and global peace, but from the shadows. He and a few others that shared his motivation had went on to form... The Hunter's Creed. A brotherhood of skilled and silent warriors dedicated to fighting off the Grimm Order, working in the dark to ultimately serve the light. Thus, striving to preserve the freedom of Remnant and its innocent blood... till the end of their days.

Till the end of their days..

Ghira scoffed in disgust upon paying attention to the last detail, glaring at his own reflection visible from his blade. It wasn't that he was disgusted with the old tradition itself. But instead, he was disgusted with himself, as he realizes now more than ever that he had failed the founding Fathers and Mothers of the Creed. He didn't let that break him though as he is also very much determined to make up for his mistake, displaying it with a firm clench of his bladed fist and a steady exhale.

"One way or another, I'll see to it that the Creed lives on. That I promise to you all, my fallen brothers and sisters." He said to himself, his gaze now showing purpose within them as he relaxed his hand and stretched out his fingers. With a final calm breath, he retracted his blade back into its mechanism, and as he looked up, his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed Kali standing before him at the other side of his desk.

"As do I." Kali said softly as she smiled proudly at her husband, her hands intertwined at her stomach.

"Ah, my love." Ghira acknowledged his wife as he smiled, standing up from his chair and moving around the desk to Kali's side, taking her hands in his own when she turned slightly to face him and they gazed at each other comfortably. "Still as stealthy as ever I see. I didn't even notice you come in."

"Well, it was always one of the abilities I was best at. Plus, being a cat Faunus surely helps." She replied with a quiet giggle as she gently squeezed Ghira's large hands.

"That I won't try to deny." He chuckled. "So, I take it that me and you share a similar idea?"

"Mm.." Kali nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I'd say so. Just because we've left the Brotherhood all those years ago, Ghira. That doesn't change the fact that deep down... We will always be Hunters. And right now, we need show that, now more than ever." She sighed heavily upon remembering the last mental image of Lyla she took before her and Nikolai departed from their home, her hands shivering a bit. Ghira noticed it as he tried to put her at ease by rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. His move worked as she became less tense. "The world needs us, Ghira. As far as I can tell, we're the only ones who can save the Brotherhood from collapsing completely.. I know that you feel as if you've failed the Creed. Trust me, I feel the same way.." She frowned as she looked down to their hands. "But with this situation, I see an opportunity to redeem ourselves. To make up for our... abandonment.."

Ghira was relieved as that is all he needed to hear to overcome any doubt he was having, to be sure that what he had in mind was the right course of action to take. "I'm happy to know that you think the same way as I. We owe the Creed a debt that we can never hope to repay. The best that we can do to come close is ensuring its survival. That it has the chance to live on for generations to come."

Kali's smile returned upon hearing Ghira's words, looking up to meet his eye once more. "Great minds truly do think alike, after all." She said confidentally, moving her hands from his grasp to bring them around the back of his neck whilst pressing herself lightly against him.

Ghira smirked at the remark as he brought his hands down around her waist, ensuring that she stayed how she was as he had a firm hold on her. "Indeed." Taking this chance, he leaned in to give his bride a kiss, one that she gladly returned. "I love you, Kali." He said after the kiss, gazing adoringly into the woman's kind eyes. "The responsibility that we are taking on.. It's not going to be an easy one, that much is certain. But I know that as long as we have each other, and we keep our wits about us. We will be just fine."

"I love you too, Ghira. And don't worry, I know we will. I believe in you just as much as you believe in me. As long as we continue to do so, there isn't anything in the world we can't overcome together." Kali replied passionately, pulling her husband down enough so that she can press their foreheads together as her worries all washed away with those words. It was a motion that Ghira didn't deny her.

"Right." Said Ghira.

They closed their eyes and allowed silence to take over for a minute, using that time to allow their undying love to lift their spirits. And with that, they happily took on the responsibility of becoming the Brotherhood's new mentors, vowing to always uphold the Hunter's Creed till the end of their days. Just like how their founding members had done so long ago.

Once the time for silence has passed, Ghira spoke up as it was time to address another issue they faced. And this one was of the utmost importance. "Tell me. How are the children?" He whispered, keeping his eyes shut and his face close to his wife's, a smile still apparent on him.

"They're fine. Sleeping peacefully and without a care in the world." She answered.

"Good... That's good." Ghira breathed. "Now, when I ask that, I can only hope that you see the real reason behind it. Not that I'm not concerned about their well-beings, of course."

"How are our little Hunters doing? Is what I believe you're asking." Kali continued the streak of them understanding each other as she deciphered his "coded" question, her smile changing to a sly smirk as she opened her eyes.

In amusement, Ghira scoffed. Not all that surprised that Kali had read him so easily. "I didn't even need to bring it up, did I?" He grinned.

"Not at all." Kali replied before they shared a quiet chuckle.

"I'm honestly quite surprised that you're aren't more... hesitant about the idea of them becoming Hunters. Especially when it comes to our little Blake."

Kali sighed as her expression became nervous, but not as much as she should be, surprisingly enough. "Don't get me wrong, Ghira. I am absolutely terrified by the thought alone of placing a burden like this upon them, especially on our daughter.. But, even I can tell that the birth of the next generation of Hunters lies with them. _They_ are the Brotherhood's future, and we'll one day need them to take up the mantle we bear. Remnant... will need them. Whether they'll see it or not."

Both content and afraid, Ghira hummed in acknowledgement, not about to say that he doesn't feel the same way. Because Oum only knows that he does, very much so. "We will guide them well, my love. I just know we will. If Jaune is anything like his parents, he'll know what he has to do. As will our little kitten if she turns out anything like us." He said not solely to comfort his wife, but because that is what he truly believed.

"I'm trusting you with all my heart, Ghira. So please, don't ever leave me to deal with it alone... Okay?" Out of all things, that's the possible future she dreads the most. Evident by her anxious tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kali. We're in this together to the bitter end, I promise you." Ghira assured her, lifting his head enough to plant a soft kiss on the woman's head.

"Thank you.." Kali breathed, relaxing as she took his promise to heart. "Anyway, for now, I believe the future can wait. What we need to worry about first is what we're going to do in the present. Oum above knows that there's so much to do. It's just a matter of knowing where and when to start."

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it. Let's just take this one step at a time. Hmm... When expanding our numbers, I have some old friends in the kingdoms who may be willing to lend us their strength. So when I can, I'll try and get in contact with them."

"Can you trust them?"

"They've proven to me long ago that they are some of the most loyal people I could ever hope to befriend. So yes, we can trust them." Ghira said with certainty.

"I see." Kali smiled, glad to know that they didn't have to rebuild the Creed alone. "Well, if you're willing to take such a risk, I suppose I can as well." She said determined.

"Do you know some people who can help us?" Ghira asked.

"A few, yes."

"I see. All right then, now that's where I get to ask if they themselves can be trusted."

"Darling, I wouldn't have brought them up if I thought they couldn't be." She replied.

"Fair enough." Ghira chuckled. "Well, it appears that we have our starting point."

"Looks like it." Kali smirked, leaning away from her husband slightly to get a clear look at him as she lowered her hands to his chest. "We're off to a good new beginning I'd say."

"I couldn't agree more." Ghira softly responded before giving his wife a pleasant kiss. "Anyway, how about we continue this conversation another day. I think it's time that we get some shut eye. After the night we just had... I could really use it." He tiredly suggested as he flashed a weak smile.

Kali wasn't going to protest as a well-needed rest appealed to her as well. "Likewise." She gladly concurred.

"All right. Let me just tidy up here a bit and we'll be on our way." After sharing a final kiss, Ghira pulled away from Kali to start fixing up his work space. But, not before taking off and placing his hidden blade, which he mentally noted to get more made, away back in the box he had kept it in.

"Take your time." Said Kali as she waited for him patiently.

While she waited, Kali's mind wandered as she started to think about the friends she had mentioned earlier..

_'It's certainly been a long time since I've last seen them. I wonder... What has STRQ been up to these days?'_

* * *

**A/N: **Done with that chapter! Lord, finally. Ugh! Yeah, I would've had this update out_ a lot_ sooner, guys. Hell, I would've had a lot of updates out by now. But with the whole pandemic that's going on, it's been really difficult for me to concentrate on writing. 'Cause I'll be honest, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't insanely paranoid with the situation. So, I'm very sorry about that. Plus, I've also just finished 100 percenting all of Assassin's Creed: Odyssey in both its main story and expansions. And holy fuck, that was a long ass task to do! XD But it was fun though. So I'm not complaining. I don't care what people say about it, but I've genuinely enjoyed AC: Odyssey and consider it to be a great game.

Also, don't worry, the lore I have revealed so far is not as simple as it seems. I assure you that there's much more to it than that. Oooh, there is so much more to _everything.._ I'm so excited. XD

Anyway, thanks for being patient with me, and I hope that you're all doing well during this pandemic. So please be safe guys! And have a good one!

* * *

**Follow, Favorite and Review if you would be so kind! It always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the story so far!  
**

**Until next chapter, whenever the hell that'll come out, deuces!**


End file.
